


Remus's Untitled Machine-inator

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, lee!logan, ler!remus, tickle machine, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Remus created a machine that could tickle people. Amazingly, Logan walks right into his machine and becomes the guinea pig! But Remus wasn't prepared for the adorable laughter, or for Logan's confession about his laugh...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Remus's Untitled Machine-inator

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tickletober Day 30: Machine

Remus was smiling to himself as he placed the dummy into place. Instead of using the automatic handcuffs like he would for a real person, Remus manually attached the comfy handcuffs to the dummy’s wrists. Then, Remus summoned a tablet in front of him and clicked the [START] button in the middle of the screen. Suddenly, the handcuffs locked to the dummy’s wrists. Remus clicked the desired spots on the tablet, and watched in growing excitement as the machine did what it was supposed to do! It works! But does it tickle? Remus walked up to the machine, pushed the dummy aside and slid his own armpit in the correct position. The mechanical fingers tickled him for only a second before Remus guffawed and started laughing and running away from the machine. 

His armpit was WAY too ticklish for something like that, and he knew that all too well! And so, Remus could proudly proclaim that the contraption was a success! He felt like Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his inators. Only, Remus didn’t have a lab coat on. He was just working in his usual frilly outfit. But, it was still Dr. Doof-like! 

Remus happily returned it back to its beginning state and unsummoned the tablet. Now, all he needed was a guinea pig to demonstra-

-knock knock knock-

“Remus? Is that you making all the noise?” someone asked from his room. 

Remus paused his thought and gasped! PERFECT TIMING! And, perfect person! Remus ran up to the door and happily opened it. “Why Bonjour, Logan!” Remus greeted in a pretty good french accent. 

Logan lifted an eyebrow. “Hello Remus. Was that you making-” Logan looked behind the man and widened his eyes at the huge contraption in his room. “...What is that?” Logan asked. 

“Oh thiiiisss? It’s my latest invention! The...uh…untitled invention...so far...” Remus replied, his confidence slightly dropping as he realized he didn’t have a name for it yet. 

Logan hummed and walked right by Remus to get a closer look. “Hmm...It looks like it could be anything.” Logan admitted, walking into the machine. It was a walk in-type machine, similar to a phone box. Only, it was curved into a standing, half-cylinder shape. The sides and back of the cylinder had tennis ball-sized holes for...Well, Logan didn’t quite know yet. But there were even two holes on the top of the cylinder, where the flat side was. “What is this even connected to?” Logan asked. 

Remus summoned the temporarily closed tablet on the side of the cylinder. “There’s a tablet, that’s connected to it.” Remus told him, before using his magic from behind his back, to connect the headphone cable from the tablet to the back of the machine. 

Logan looked at the outside of the cylinder and found the tablet. After opening it, Logan tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow. “Well...I’m afraid that looking at the tablet has further confused me.” Logan told him. 

Remus sniffled a laugh. “That’s a shame.” Remus said. 

Logan narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion, before moving back to the cylinder area. As he inspected the holes a little further, Remus unsummoned the tablet and the cable, before resummoning it right into his own hands. Turning it on, Remus clicked the release button on a couple of the specific holes. 

“Oh?! Oh my!” Logan reacted, widening his eyes at the sudden change: 

There were robotic hands with arms that slithered and presented themselves to Logan, each arm coming from a hole in the cylinder. Logan smiled and playfully poked the hand. In retaliation, the hand poked Logan back. But this time, it was right in his ribs! Logan squeaked and put his index finger up in an attempt to signal a warning. 

“No.” Logan voiced as well. After that funny occurrence, Logan turned to face Remus. “So...what is this thing? Is it…” Logan asked, hesitant to ask the last thing. 

Remus caught onto what he was saying right away. “It can be.” Remus replied. “But don’t worry: It has a much more innocent setting added to it as well.” Remus explained. 

Logan lowered his eyebrows and tilted his head. “...Innocent? How innocent- AAAH!” Logan tried to ask. But his words were interrupted by his own scream as he felt the arms from the ceiling holes grab Logan’s wrists and pull them up. Logan’s eyes were widened as he realized just how exposed he was in this position. “Uuuuh...A little help?” Logan asked. 

Remus nodded. “Here:” Remus replied as he clicked a couple buttons on the tablet. Suddenly, a green-colored flat ray of light scanned Logan from the top of his head, down to his standing feet. When the ray shut itself off and moved away, the other hands started to move closer and closer to him! And the hands were...wiggling playfully? 

WAIT-

“Remus, this is NOT what I meant!” Logan protested before turning to the hands. “Get away! Get! Shoo!” Logan ordered. 

But instead of following what he said, one of the right hands struck! And clung its wiggling fingers to Logan’s hip! Logan yelped in surprise and quickly curled and wiggled to try and get the squeezing hand off his hip. But things just got higher in intensity as a left hand moved itself to Logan’s body, and struck! Right onto his armpit! This hand was skittering it’s surprisingly soft robot fingers right in Logan’s armpit! Logan bit his lip and did everything he could to cover up his armpit. But the pinned wrists above his head were...not helping matters. 

“R-Remus! Hehe-HELP! Thihihis-” Logan was struggling to keep his new-found forceful giggles inside his lungs. 

“This what, Logan? This...tickles? Is this ticklish for you?” Remus teased before he clicked something on the tablet. 

Suddenly, another moving hand started wiggling its way to Logan’s other, untouched hip. Logan widened his eyes in horror and wiggled around more to prevent the hand from getting any further to him! But this ended up being pointless as the hand struck anyway, squeezing and drilling into his other hip relentlessly. “BAHA!” Logan guffawed before biting his lip as hard as he could to stop anything else from leaving his mouth. 

“Come on, Logan! Laugh for me! I’ve been dying to hear it! I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before!” Remus told him. 

Logan shook his head and hissed a “No” at him. 

Remus’s cutesy, merciful voice soon dropped. “You wanna know something?” Remus asked. “These hands aren’t gonna stop tickling you until you laugh. So, if you let go and start laughing now, the tickling may not last as long.” Remus offered. 

Logan’s frown softened a little as he realized the situation he was in. He wanted to get out of the tickling trap he got himself into, but he also felt the mental strain to keep his laugh secret. He’d always been embarrassed by his laughter, and he spent this long trying to keep it secret. But...The logical part of him was also telling him to let it out and shorten the tickle attack. 

Suddenly, a lower hand found his sock and started removing it. Logan shrieked and desperately tried to get the foot away from the hand. But another hand that was just across, grabbed Logan’s ankle and held it in place while the 1st hand successfully removed the sock from his left foot. Logan’s giggles started coming out in titters before the hand even started tickling the bare foot! Logan tugged and tugged on the hand, but all the tugging and breath-holding ceased when his toes were only scratched: 

“KAHAAAA-HAHAHA! OKAHAY, OHOHOKAHAHAHAHAHAYY! YOHOHOU- *snort* YOHOHOU BROHOHOHOKE MEHEHE!” Logan shouted, wiggling and finally letting out all the laughter that was trapped in his lungs. 

Remus was staring at Logan with the biggest starry eyes even seen by man. The sound was gorgeous to hear and may he even say, absolutely adorable! Logan’s helpless state consisted of wiggling around constantly and sometimes snorting amidst his laughter! Remus could tell which spot triggered what snort, based on where he pulled away or doubled over to cover. “Your laugh...WOOOOOWWW! I LOVE IT!” Remus shouted happily. 

Logan’s red cheeks turned a slightly darker color at that compliment. Come on...It’s really not worth loving. “IHIHIHI HAHAHAHATE MYHY LAHAHAUGH!” Logan admitted. 

Remus gasped and quickly stopped the hands. When all the hands (but the top ones holding his wrists) retreated, Remus walked up to Logan. “Logan, I love your laugh! It’s so cute to hear! I want to enjoy your laugh more, but only if you want to be tickled by my contraption.” Remus told him. 

Logan looked down at the floor. He...he wanted to be tickled, but...he didn’t want the laughter. It…

Remus gave him a small poke to the side. Logan jumped in surprise, but looked away with a smile. “Come on...I want you to laugh.” Remus told him. Logan looked up at Remus’s surprisingly convincing puppy dog eyes, and finally nodded his head. 

Remus beamed further and took a step backwards before summoning the tablet once again. Remus clicked the different arms and watched as the hands got closer and closer to Logan and latched back onto him to tickle him. Logan giggled, laughed and wiggled around as the many arms on the contraption tickled his many ticklish spots. There was a hand going for each of his hips, a hand going for his armpit, a hand going for one side each, and even a hand skittering on the back of his neck! It tickled so much, and left Logan in hysterics and snorts! 

“Awww! Good job Logan! Your laughing is tickling me, just listening to it! So cute!” Remus admitted. 

Oh Remus...Why THAT kind of pun?! Why must he make a tickle pun while he’s being tickled?! 

“THAHAHAT WAHAHAS TEHEHERRIBLEHEHE!” Logan complained. 

“Hmm...Does it look like I care?” Remus asked him with a smirk. 

“IHIHIHI DOHOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOW!” Logan replied. 

“Newsflash: I DON’T!” Remus declared. “Now, how many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?” Remus asked with a smile. 

Oh god no...Not THIS joke! 

“SEHEHERIOUSLYHYHY?!” Logan shouted in slight annoyance. 

“Yes! How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?!” Remus asked. 

Logan shook his head and closed his mouth to slightly muffle his laughter. 

Remus narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the man. “Come on, Logan! You know this one! How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?” Remus repeated. 

“IHIHI DOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOHOHOW!” Logan shouted back. 

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed in agitation. “Why must you fail me?” Remus asked. “How many tickles does it take...to make an octopus laugh?” Remus asked. 

Logan shook his head and growled slightly. “JUHUHUHUST TEHEHEHELL MEHEHE!” Logan begged. 

“Ugh! Fine. Ten-tickles! It take ten-tickles to make an octopus laugh!” Remus replied. 

Suddenly, a robotic hand grabbed his ankle and lifted up the foot while a second robot hand started tickling the foot. “HEHEHEHEHEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Logan screamed! 

“Wow! I’m surprised at you, Logan! You never laugh at kids jokes!” Remus reacted. 

Logan shook his head and tugged on his foot. “IHIHI’M LAHAHAHAUGHIHIHING BEHEHEHECAUHUHUSE YOHOHOU’RE TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHEHE!” Logan shouted back. 

“Tickling you?! I’m not tickling you! I’m all the way over here! There’s no way I could tickle you while I’m THIS far back!” Remus reacted. 

Logan just gave up trying to reason himself out of this mess. There was no point in trying to argue his way out of a chaotically evil man’s endeavors. So, Logan took the tickling for a little longer before begging for him to turn it off. 

Thankfully, the chaotically evil man was somewhat merciful when it came to tickling. Remus stopped right when Logan told him to, undid the hands’ grips, and even gave him a glass of water to help his dry throat. 

Remus wasn’t sure if Logan was gonna believe him when he said “I love your laugh”. He wasn’t even sure if Logan would believe him after all that tickling. But, all that mattered now, was that Logan had fun despite his ‘embarrassing’ laugh.


End file.
